


Once In a Blue Moon

by Nianthela



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianthela/pseuds/Nianthela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a Blue Moon, a King made a promise to a lady that he'd give her all the jewels for her love. But he was declined. All she wanted was a land for her flowers. So to keep her close he gave her a land on which the Sakamaki mansion was built. So how does she and the existence of the Sakamaki household intertwine?<br/>~Looking for a co-writer.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I do not own Diabolik Lovers, like any other FanFiction writer. I own the plot of this FanFiction and my original characters.  
> Looking forward to any kind of comments, especially the critiques. If there are grammar mistakes please do inform, English is not my first language.  
> A place for a co-writer is open.  
> Enjoy the story

Amongst the perfume of beautiful roses, blooming in wild abandon... I learn of my own fate. I met them as though drawn to them... by the threads of fate. They are vampires, hungry for blood and desire. Something within me begins to become unhinged... and begins to awaken. There is no longer anywhere to run. - Yui Komori

Her existence was expected to be brief in the mansion like it was for many brides before her. But hours had passed, then days, then months. Her heart was still thumping. For two full months she had been living in the devil's crypt, the damned Sakamaki mansion. She knew living with her ‘distant relatives’ would be difficult, but never imagined it to be that agonising. Never expected the household to be full of bloodsucking monsters. Many times she wondered if God had truly forsaken her, even now as she played with the beads of her rosary. Now as she was laying on her queen sized bed, surrounded by luxury. But she never asked to be in a state of great elegance. Not at a cost of her safety. Yet fleeing was not an option. Not after the night when Subaru offered her freedom. What an idiotic move it was to let such opportunity slip away. Now the brothers grew accustomed to her blood and had no plans on letting her go. All she could do now is pray for a saviour. Or, dare she wished, for another bride. Any other being that could amuse the bloodsucking beasts.

‘To wish for a replacement in the devils lair.’ The young girl shivered at the thought. Living with the six brothers had an impact on her she disliked. Then three gentle taps were heard on the door. It was clear as day who it was for her. Reiji, the second oldest of the Sakamaki siblings, was the only one who had courtesy and dared not to barge in a lady's room uninvited.

“The gathering is to start soon. Arrive at the gardens in exactly an hour. Not a minute later.” The sternness in his voice could be felt even through the the wooden door. She can imagine his face right now. Being looked with those red eyes behind his smart glasses. They say that the eyes are the mirror of the soul and reflect everything that seems to be hidden; and like a mirror, they also reflect the person looking into them. That had shown with a strange gleam in his eyes like the rest of the brothers had.

‘A desire… Longing for my blood. They are all monsters.’

She confirmed hearing him as she left her bed and reached her closet full of extravagant dresses. But for what purpose was unknown to her. There weren't any events to wear them up until that event. To top it of, her knowledge of elegance and being a lady was also minimal. She didn't know which one to pick for her first event. ‘But what kind of event was it?’ she asked herself. ‘Would other people be present or was she to be standing only in the presence of the sadistic brothers influenced by the full moon?’ The clock was ticking fast and she couldn’t dwell on the thoughts any longer. Thus she picked the dress that first caught her eye. A light yet classy mid-long peach dress. She hoped it to be to Reiji’s liking.

Finishing with the preparations she headed towards the garden located at the back of the Sakamaki mansion. The autumn night was like any other. Chill creeping in the winds. Musky smell of leaves and earth were in the air. The clouds overlapping each other, not giving the moon to shine its rays on the moist ground. So the night stayed navy blue and Yui had only small lanterns planted on the side of her path to guide her. Having only soft orange glow on the dark green grass to light her path. The rose bushes were still in bloom, large and showy, in colours ranging from white through yellows and reds. But there were other flowers still in bloom. A fact she found very odd. She was familiar with some night blooming plants, but not the regular kind she had encountered daily in her previous life. The quiet was replaced by chatters as she was standing now in the ivory painted gazebo, standing in the middle of the garden. Hedera, commonly known as Ivy, was adoring the gazebo as it circled around the wooden pillars. And in the gazebo three round tables were placed with tea sets.

It was unusual for Yui to see the brothers gathered in one place, having small talk, enjoying herbal tea and finest sweets. The last gathering was a rather disturbing monthly dinner. Subaru’s violence, Laito’s perversion, Reiji’s one-sided fight with Shū, and not to forget Kanato’s hysteria. An image of the crazed triplet stabbing his plate with a fork will never leave her mind.

Yui climbed the stairs of the gazebo under the gaze of the brothers, The brothers eyed the girl closely as she climbed the stairs of the gazebo, making her feel unwelcome. She felt no comfort in her surrounding but couldn't also go away after being invited by Reiji. So she took a seat across his and have him watch her every move.

Reiji unknown to her wanted her to be present the most. To learn something new about the demons since she had become a part of their world now. He then took a notice of her movements. She held more graceful then the day she arrived. To him it seemed that his efforts in teaching her proper manners were paying off. ‘I shall turn you into a wonderful young lady Yui. You are mine to obtain.’

Yui was staring at Reiji as she had nothing else to do, watching as he drank his tea the way Englishmen do. Holding his little finger up, but she dared not to chuckle. His stance was straight, as well as his expression. Never changing, but now he seemed to be deep in thought. “Is there something on your mind, Reiji-san?” The blond asked at which Reiji sighed and placed his cup on the tea plate.

“While you picked out a nice dress for the evening, your outfit is still incomplete and thus too revealing. But I shall postpone your punishment. I have no wish to soil such a beautiful evening.”

The girl felt relieved at the moment and let out a deep breath, but then remembered the question she longed to ask. “Reiji-san, what exactly is this event. I thought it would be more crowded.”

“Tonight is a holiday being celebrated throughout the whole demon world. We call it, the Blue Moon.”

“Blue Moon?” Yui asked dumbfounded. She had heard of the Red Moon, but Blue?

“No interrupting. The Blue Moon holds a great significance to us. It is a time when every two to three years, an extra full moon appears. Granting us even greater power. But there is an even greater event. Every nineteen years, a second Blue Moon appears. The fourteenth full moon of the year. And on that day our powers reach its peak. It is a night such as this.” With a delighted smile, Reiji raised his hand towards the sky, and as if it were a calling, the clouds unrevealed the hidden treasure the vampires longed to see. An arctic blue moon hanging in the dark sky.

The night suddenly had its vibe changed. Was it the moonlight or the sugar in sweets that made her feel excited she didn't know. But by the look of the boys faces, she could tell that the Blue Moon had influence on themselves. Reiji held a face full of true delight as he looked up in the sky.

“There are many legends regarding the Blue Moon, like success of ritual. Like restoring the weak ones to their fullest, lust rituals and most popular necromancy.”

“Like witches?”

“Don’t be absurd. Witches do not exist. They were only women who held great knowledge of herbs and other ingredients to make what they desired. Just humans advanced for their time.”

The excitement was too much for Laito so he stood up from his seat and approached Yui’s table. “But we are not allowed to shed blood on nights like these. But there are other things that could keep us entertained.” Laito then took a hold of Yui’s small hand with his long piano fingers and twirled her out of her seat, into his hold. “What do you say Bitch-chan? Shall we have a little lustful re-enactment of our own? I heard the full moon tends to bring out our animalictic traits.”

Yui flushed in embarrassment and slapped her way out of Laito’s hold, who just laughed and let her go. “That girl will never learn.” Laito watched as Yui ran away from the gazebo deeper into the gardens.

“And you will never learn to take your private activities to your own room.” Reiji commented as he fixed his glasses.

“I just suggested-”

“Oi! Did Chichinashi just head towards the west of the garden?” Ayato, the eldest of the triplets, interrupted their little argument.

“Looks like she did. Shū, isn’t that that a off limits place?” Laito turned to ask his eldest brother when he found an empty seat beside Subaru who just shrugged his shoulders.

“That Gokutsubushi(Good-for-nothing).” Reiji nearly spat his nickname for the eldest brother. Ever since they were children he had despised the now head of the house. But in truth, he had envied all the attention her got just for being the firstborn. “What is he hiding there?”

Meanwhile Yui was unknowingly running towards the ‘forbidden’ part of the gardens. The various roses were now less and less, and soon became none. Being short of breath, she slowed her pace until her knees gave and had her drop on the stone ground. Several breaths she took then took a look of her surroundings. The area was unrecognisable to her. The ground was vast and held no life in it. Unkempt grass around, some peering underneath the stone brick route, brushing against her calf. Colourful flowers which once were, were now wilt and desaturated. The autumn trees did not enchant the place, but gave it even a gloomier vibe. Branches missing half of its brown leaves, now laying on the ground crunched. The air was dry and hard for breathing. As if no living being was meant to visit the deserted grounds. Then Yui noticed a small stone building few feet in front of her. She got up and wobbled towards it. Soon discovering it to be an old mausoleum.

“Why am I always ending up in weird places.” She wined. The mausoleum was a strange looking one. Instead of the usual square, that one was octagon shape. At each point there was a stub in Doric order supporting the roof. The roof had a strange twist as it was made out glass, shaped round and oval at the top. The walls were plastered with climbers with small black flowers. Some ivies reaching the barred entrance of the mausoleum, intertwining around the chains which sealed it shut.

The blond wanted to flee what might be someone's grave-site, but one thing kept her in place. A small ray of hope in the solitary place. Next to the chained doors grew flowers she never saw in her life. Orchids of blue colour. Such kind was unheard of to her, yet there was something familiar about those flowers. She yearned to touch them. As she approached them the chain on the barred doors suddenly broke and fell on the floor. Then the door creaked and opened slowly.

‘I shouldn't disturb rest of the dead, but…’ Just a peek she wanted. As she was about to enter the mausoleum, a hand had roughly pulled her back. She was then shoved against the wall, the grip on her shoulder never leaving her. The terrified girl yelped in pain and closed her eyes, not daring to face one of now angered brothers. But upon hearing a sigh, she peeked hoping to find the brother who hurt her the less. And she did. She looked up and saw the tallest brother looking her from above.

"Whenever a chain door breaks you are always founded at the scene. What a nuisance." His calm demeanour had changed. She could see it all in his ocean blue eyes. For the first time in front of her, Shū held rage inside of him. His expression was intense. Earphones were out, having his full attention. His hold of her tightened as the girl yelped in pain.

"Shū stop it! You are hurting me."

"How did you manage to break the lock?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"I swear I didn't! The chain broke on its own!"

The blond could feel the despair in her voice but thought nothing of it. He bit at the side of her neck, not giving Yui time to process what had happened. She didn't get to feel his tender tongue which would soften the skin before a bite. She didn't feel his cold breath that relaxed her trembling body. The bite was now indeed different. Being bit with brute force, few ounces of her blood dropped on the ground, painting the blue orchids to red.

One of Shū’s arms slid down the girl's ribs and wrapped around her small waist. Captivating her against him. The taste of her life force had changed, enhanced by Blue Moon’s influence. The awakening was progressing. Having taken only few gulps of her blood, he snapped out of his trance and back away. The girl dropped on the ground, holding the open wound on her neck.

"Tch, I have broken a rule on a sacred night." The boy ran both of his hands through his hair nervously. Another emotion he never showed until now. "Leave my eyesight before I do something both of us would later regret."

Yui didn't need to hear him the second time and headed towards the mansion.

Shū turned towards the wall of the mausoleum. ‘So many memories…’ He thought and was about to slam the wall with his hand, but halted as his fist was few inches away. The mausoleum held great significance nobody in household knew. He just put his hand against the building, feeling its marble texture. Resting his forehead against the wall, for the first time in a long while, he let out a tear. Whispering a name that had become foreign to his lips. "Juri."


	2. Chapter 2

On the Sabbath day skies were still roaring. Thunders were only heard in the dead of night as the household remained quiet. Staff working silently, brothers pursuing their hobbies, such as collecting objects or just napping. The sacrificial bride however done nothing like that. Sitting in her work-desk, she chewed on her pencil while looking at the mathematics problems. Writing down solutions, scrabbling them and crumbling the paper before throwing it away; repeating the process several times. Finals were right on the corner and her grades were dropping. She wouldn't fret about it if it weren't for Reiji’s high expectations. During her stay, Yui had learnt the key of the survival in the household. Obedience.

She was losing her focus as the winds howled and heavy rain battered the window’s glass. Nights were getting restless ever since the Blue Moon. The air had begun to change as the night had a taste of something old and forgotten.

Battering was getting louder. The blond had turned her head towards noise’s origin. The balcony doors were ajar, chill air cooling the warmth of the room. “Strange. I don’t remember opening the door.” She rose from her seat and approached the white egress, reaching for the handle. Feeling something wet on top of her fingertips, she retraced her hand and inspected the strange liquid closely. The smudge was deep red, giving off iron smell. She made no fuss as such splatters tend to appear around the house from time to time. Yui was after all their blood bag.

Upon closing the door the lights went off. “Must've been a short circuit.” The sky flashed and hearing a loud thunder made Yui shriek. She disliked rainy days and despised the fact that the forest surrounding the mansion would turn into a swamp.

Out of the blue, she was pressed against the glass. In quick movements her arms were pinned at her lower back, held with enough strength to make her yelp. The attacker’s other hand cleared the locks from the side of her neck for him to leave luscious kisses on her shoulder blade. The gesture was tender and passionate, making an unwanted moan escape Yui’s lips. Pleased by her reaction, the male’s hand travelled down her hips, before slowly shifting her nightgown upwards. Chills went down Yui’s spine. Every brother had his own pattern before plunging their fangs into her neck. Laito’s were sometimes sensual, but always sexual.

“My, what a lascivious woman you are. How far will you let me I wonder.”

Yui said nothing as he rubbed the inner part of her thigh. As if under a spell, her body went into a trance. She moved her head a bit while resisting against the window, exposing more neck to the lustful Sakamaki. For the first time she had offered herself. Laito had chuckled and released her from his imprisonment. The hand which was holding her in place travelled to the side of her head. Fisting her hair to get a better view of the back of her neck, he leaned in and inhaled her sweet aroma. Running a line of light kisses made all the tension go away. Bite was to be at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Yui breathed in sharply at the feel of his fangs and her hand went to his head, urging him to bite her harder. Fingernails digging into his scalp, sharp points of pleasure spiking into her mind.

Laito backed away, fangs harshly pulling out of her flesh. He spun her around and gave her a genuine laugh. “Aren’t you full of surprises. But I shall not take you yet. Instead do tell me, have you chosen you will be your master?” Yui gave no answer and looked at him questionably. “You never learn dear girl, but here’s a hint. For you to survive you must chose one of us. Otherwise you wont survive no matter what you do. Your blood must decide to whom it’ll belong. Until later.” Then he disappeared using teleportation.

Regaining clear consciousness her hands went to her face as it flushed deep red in embarrassment. “I did not just do that.”

The moment those words left her mouth a light tap was heard on the balcony door. Her rejoice for being left alone was cut short as she turned around. Red traces of hand prints stained the glass, just like a child’s handiwork after dipping its hands in paint. “What…?” Her hand traced the pattern reflecting from outside. It looked fresh and thick. Was it blood? Yui felt her stomach tie in knots. The balcony was vacant and thus were no visible owner of the glass smears. Then another tap was heard. Another print. It didn’t stop. They were appearing out of nowhere and the trembling girl was tugging her platinum blond hair, eyes growing upon every new bloody trace. The slams became harder. Closing her eyes she started mumbling. “Your mind is playing tricks on you. It’s not real, it’s not real!”

"But it is. It's all your fault.” Hearing an eerie reply, she spun around. There was no company in the room.

“Who goes there?”

“Even when I am lain to rest there is no end to this torment.” From the corner of a room a stranger had appeared. It was a tall feminine figure, never seen in the mansion before. Horror washed over Yui as the stranger slowly approached her. “Haven’t finished your fun with torturing me?”

Yui was ever so confused by the stranger’s words, but hadn’t dropped her guard. Running to her nightstand next to her bed, she opened the drawer and took a weapon; a silver knife given by Subaru for protection. Distance between them was closing, now five feet. The window was near them, lightning occasionally laminated the shadowy figure. Her clothing were damp, covered by dark substance. ‘Must be mud.’ The blond tried to deceive her mind, but had no luck; the stench of musk and decomposition gave it away. The colour of her hair was dark and its length relatively short. Appearance was vague due to the lack of light, but one thing was not amiss. Her hollow violet gaze.  
A chuckle had left the stranger’s lips. “Are you going to stab me now? You brute woman, there is nothing left in this body for you to hurt.” Teleporting in front of Yui had her surprised. The blonde shrieked and plunged the knife in the woman’s torso. Violet hadn’t even quivered, but lowered her head to see the wound. “Doing something on your own. That’s a first.” She pulled the weapon out and like a throwing knife aimed it on the wall at the other side of the room. “And now you lose your life.” In a flicker she gripped Yui’s throat, slowly squeezing it. Only wheezing left the sherbet eye girl. Breaking out of the attacker’s hold was useless as she had proved not to be human. “Why closed eyes. Done admiring your handiwork?” Through haze she looked at her attacker once again. Now face to face. Her sand smooth skin held fractures; like ice cubes meeting warm surroundings. But they prolonged throughout her whole body.  
Then a knock interrupted them. “Pancake, why is your door locked?”  
Hearing Ayato’s voice made her struggle end. Yui had fallen on the ground, making heavy inhaling and exhaling noises.  
“Hiding behind Sakamaki-san I see.” The locks on the door were breaking and on that cue Violet whispered into Yui’s ear. “I shall end this repeating cycle. I'll have my vengeance!”  
The door forced open and Violet disappeared. Ayato turned on the lights and he felt uneasy upon his site. The whole room was covered in red patterns. The smell was foul and he couldn't see Yui. He ran to the centre of the room and looked around, finding her in the corner next to her bed. He rushed to her side, wondering what had happened until seeing purple marks colouring her neck.  
Yui gave out a half-hearted laugh. “For the first time I wished you had just teleported in the room.” Her next action surprised him, she had embraced him. Feeling awkward he backed her away and saw tears in her eyes.  
“It seems we have an intruder on our grounds. Tch, those nosey fan-girls are at it again.” Shū was leaning against the clear wall, not giving much look to his surroundings. Then another Sakamaki appeared, Reiji.  
“I don’t know, I don’t think they are capable of creating such scene.”  
“I beg to differ. Jealousy can bring out even the darkest parts of your being.”And last one was Laito.  
“Yui, I demand an explanation for this!” Ayato was expressing more anger then usual. It was mixed with concern however which warmed Yui’s heart.  
“I don’t know what she was.” She stuttered. “She wanted to kill me!”  
“Could you give us a description of her?” Asked Reiji.  
“It was dark, I couldn’t see much of her. But she was covered in blood and had glowing violet eyes!”  
“Interesting.”  
“Have something to say Shū?” Reiji asked with suspicion. He despised the fact that Shū knew more of many situations. How their father had always passed information to the oldest.  
“Not really. Just glowing eyes.”  
"Oh ho~ It seems we have a case of a ghost in the house” Laito let out a giggle. He believed that these entities existed in both of their worlds. Thus also believed of his only love to be out at midnight. Listening to him as he serenaded his love to her.  
“I remember one of the previous brides having violet eyes. What a woman she was, but with a very bad temper.”

“Don’t be absurd.” Reiji argued on the subject. “Someone as simple as Yui is incapable of summoning a spirit. She is not even a witch.”

“Maybe, but air felt different since the Blue Moon. It seems that our Yui was naughty and broke the rules.”

“I swear I didn’t! I-”

“Have you shed your blood on that day, Yui?”

Before giving an answer, she felt Shū’s icy stare. It was the same as that day. She had lowered her head and nodded, saying it was an accident when she ran through the gardens.

“What a peculiar human. Meddling with forces you cannot even conceive. You will suffer consequences.”

“Bastard.” Ayato muttered .

“So, have you conjured the ghost one of previous brides?”

Yui didn’t know what to feel on the subject. Such fast conclusion of her being haunted by a ghost. And even weirder was the fact brothers believing it. “She did mentioned your household…” She had answered Laito’s question.

“I will protect you as you belong to me! No one will touch Ore-sama’s property.”

Remembering the earlier events that evening, Laito snickered as he fixed his fedora hat. “Is that so? Fu,fu~ This will be fun.”


End file.
